


Auld Lang Syne (“Old Time’s Sake”)

by anamnesisapproaches



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Fireworks, Fluff, Kagamine Len and Rin Are Siblings, Luka is responsible, M/M, Minimal Gakukai, New Year's Eve, Singing, Sort Of, alcohol (in moderation), happy new year, kindave, look at the title and the fandom how could I not, meiko is the actual responsible one here, of course there is singing, rin and Len make mischief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamnesisapproaches/pseuds/anamnesisapproaches
Summary: In which the Vocaloids all celebrate a happy New Years together.
Relationships: Kaito/Kamui Gakupo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Auld Lang Syne (“Old Time’s Sake”)

“Should auld acquaintance be forgot, and never brought to mind?”

Kaito sang like a sweet songbird, having practiced for weeks to serenade his friends on New Year’s Eve. It was now but an hour until midnight, the bustling party still active as ever. 

“Should auld acquaintance be forgot, and days of auld lang syne?”

Gakupo was sitting poisedly at the piano, playing the tune for the song, making certain to play softly enough for Kaito to be heard over it. 

“For auld lang syne, my dear, for auld lang syne..”

Gakupo began to hum alongside him, matching his tone in harmony. 

“We'll take a cup o' kindness yet, for auld lang syne…”

As the piano faded, and Kaito eased out of the note, the rest of the group applauded heartily. Kaito’s cheeks flushed a light cherry tone, and he bowed alongside Gakupo, who had gotten up from his seat in front of the piano to take Kaito’s hand encouragingly. 

“You two sounded wonderful together!!” Miku hollered, bouncing up and down excitedly, a glass of carbonated apple juice in her hand. “Encore, encore!”

The two chuckled, Kaito leaning against Gakupo ever so slightly. 

“Maybe later, Miku. For now, let’s enjoy the party.” Miku pouted just a little bit at Gakupo’s words, laughing as Rin and Len bolted past her on both sides. 

“You sounded great, uncle!!” Len squeaked, looking up at Kaito endearingly. Rin practically launched herself into Kaito’s arms, earning a tight hug from the blue-haired man. He ruffled up her hair, hearing a playful whine come from her. Len’s hair didn’t need to be ruffled, it already looked ridiculous enough. 

“Thanks kiddo. It means a lot…”

“And you, too, Gakupo!” She beamed up at the samurai. “You play piano so well.”

“As are you. I’ve heard you play a few times, you’re also quite good.” He rubbed the back of his neck in slight embarrassment, but took the compliment with pride nonetheless. Len was about to try and climb up onto Kaito before he noticed someone pulling up into the driveway. With a gasp, he hollered out. 

“Luka’s here, Luka’s here!!”

Meiko quickly maneuvered to the door, slippng outside to greet the last cryptonloid who hadn’t gotten to the party yet. Luka had a large duffel bag by her side, and a mischievous grin on her face. Typically she was the responsible one, but every once in a while, on rare occasions, she would pull a stunt or two. Len was peering out the window, trying to figure out what was up, while Rin watched him from the other side of the room. Squirming out of Kaito’s arms, she ran up beside Len, asking what was up. 

“I think she actually got them.”

“What? You mean she did?”

“Why else would Luka carry around a discreet duffel bag?”

The twins giggled excitedly, obviously knowing something none of the other adults besides Luka knew. Miku eavesdropped on them talking, but shrugged it off. She probably just got some drinks.

Still talking to Luka, Meiko let out an exclamation of shock. They both came in, and Luka set down her duffel bag, along with her coat and purse by the doorway. 

“I can’t believe it, Luka. This is wonderful, but I can’t believe it.”

“I got the good ones, too.”

“You’re a miracle, really. 

“I do my best to make things fun. After all, it’s best to start the new year with a bang.”

Their voices melted into the party’s white noise and music, Miku noticed Rin and Len sneaking over to the bag to get a better look. She would have joined in on the scout mission, but knew better than to get in trouble on new year’s, so she turned her attention away. Rin checked to make sure nobody was looking, Kaito and Gakupo busy flirting with each other, Meiko and Luka over at the kitchen mixing drinks with Miku watching, and Gumi who was noodling aimlessly on the piano. 

“Coast is clear.”

Nodding, Len slowly unzipped the top. Inside laid a few dozen missile-like objects, covered in bright colors, reflective tape, and glitter. Both of their eyes lit up as they realized what they were. 

Real, genuine fireworks. 

They gave each other a knowing look, both thinking the same thing. Quickly glancing around once more to make sure nobody was looking, each of the twins grabbed one of the cracklers, and one of the boxes of matches. Zipping up the bag as swiftly as they could, both of them gave each other grins as they got on their winter coats, and hid the fireworks under their arms. 

“Hey, we’re going outside to make a snowman!” Rin waved to Meiko, who hadn’t noticed the twins snagged some of the firepower. Len nodded innocently before they scampered outside, laughing. 

“Just don’t go too far! Stay in the yard!” Gumi hollered, Meiko sighing hopelessly in the background. She didn’t expect the Kagamines to entirely conform to those terms. 

“We will!”

“What sweet children..” Meiko smiles nonetheless, turning her gaze to her friend, Kaito, who was walking over with his lover. 

“They really are, aren’t they..” he murmured, tenderly kissing Gakupo before asking for a drink for both of them. Meiko obliged, making sure to water Kaito’s down, the lightweight he is. 

Gumi and Meiko engaged in a hearty conversation, while Luka, Gakupo and Kaito all sat on the couch with various drinks of different hues and strengths. It was half an hour to the new year, the party beginning to mellow out in anticipation.

That is, until they heard a loud pop from outside, followed by the sound of crackling and giggles. Almost immediately, Meiko ran outside, knowing exactly what happened before she even saw what was up. 

“Oh, shit…” Luka murmured. 

“Rin! Len! What in the world are you two doing?!” She yelled, crossing her arms at the two, quickly swooping in to stop Len from lighting his firework which he stole. 

“Noooo, why does Rin get to but I don’t!” He complained, struggling against Meiko as she stamped out the match he dropped in the snow. Meiko looked quite angry, Kaito walking out of the house to diffuse the situation if things turned into an argument. 

“Neither of you were ever allowed to play with fireworks by yourselves!” Meiko scolded, Rin keeping a low profile as her brother took the brunt of the lecture. “Do you know how dangerous that was?!”

“But Auntie,”

“No buts, go inside!”

Len sulked off, Rin following close behind. They passed by Kaito, looking guiltily up at him. The mean, with his weak heart, looked to Meiko sympathetically. After the twins had slipped inside, Meiko sighed, cleaning up the mess of the one firework that went off. Kaito stared at the small snowman Rin and Len made. It seems they had gone out to make a snowman after all. 

“I worry about them sometimes..”

“Hmm.. Yeah, so do I.” He admitted, lowering his head by a few inches. “But.. They were just having fun.”

“Hmm… I just care about them…”

“Ah, I know. I do, too.” Kaito let out a soft laugh, a smile crossing his face “...How about we let him set off a firework or two.” Kaito suggested innocently. The man was too pure of heart, but Meiko couldn’t resist his suggestion. 

“With supervision, I suppose…”

As they came back in, Luka was on her way out front, going to prepare and set up all the fireworks in a safe manner. Kaito ran off to talk to the twins, while Meiko gave Luka a pat on the shoulder as she passed by. Once inside, Meiko heard Gakupo declare with his strong voice;

“Ten minutes until the New Years!”

And ten minutes it was exactly. It gave the group just enough time to set up the fireworks, and prepare all the drinks for the dawn of a new year. 

Kaito had sat down with Rin and Len, making sure to explain in detail how to properly set off fireworks. Much to Meiko’s surprise, he knew a lot about them. It was almost as if he had pulled the same stunt as they did when he was a kid. Len seemed to cheer up greatly, and Rin was happy to know she could set off another firework, this time in a way that won’t get her in trouble. Miku, also wanting to try it out, asked to join in as well. Kaito sent her off to Luka, who agreed with the idea. 

Surely enough, the minutes ticked on. Each of them gathered outside, one by one, until they stood in a small group about a yard or two away from the fireworks. 

“Is everyone ready?” Gumi rushed out with party poppers, and a bottle of already open champagne. 

“Ready as we can be, I guess.” Meiko shrugged, watching as the pink-haired woman began to light a slow-burning flare. 

“One minute.” Gakupo kept an eye on the clock, being the time keeper of the event. Kaito clutched onto his lover, being slightly nervous for some odd reason. To soothe him, Gakupo merely wrapped an arm around him, smiling at him. 

“Miku, Rin, Len, c’mere.” She beckoned them over with a nod of her head. “To light the fireworks, just put the lit end of the flare onto the wick, see?” She showed a demonstration, lighting one of the fireworks, and launching it into the air, where it exploded into a blossom of flame. Everyone watched with awe at it’s light.

“Share the flare, alright? And Miku, you can use the lighter, too.” Luka gave her a long-necked lighter, the easy one for her to use. Gakupo started counting down from ten, and everyone joined in, chanting each second as it went down. 

“Five!” Gumi joined in, hopping excitedly as she prepared her popper. 

“Four!” Kaito nuzzled into Gakupo’s shoulder. 

“Three!” The twins and Miku shouted, preparing themselves for some fireworks. 

“Two!” Meiko and Luka stood close by the twins and Miku, keeping a close eye on them. 

“One!”

And with a collective yell, everyone cheered, making noise and making merry. 

“Happy New Year!!” They all collectively said. Rin allowed Len light the first one, the firework exploding into a bright yellow plume, Rin getting the next one. Purple light enveloped the sky as her’s flew up, causing them both two exhale in awe at it’s marvelous beauty. Miku quickly joined in, watching as sparkles floated around like fairy lights, slowly descending as they fizzled out. 

The adults toasted, and the kids did, too, with their non-alcoholic drinks. Everyone celebrated the birth of the new year, as lights exploded in the air, painting the night sky with beautiful colors and dazzling sparkles. 

Should old acquaintance be forgot and never brought to mind, then we will all have to make merry in the moment, and make memories that will last forever more. 

For old time’s sake.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Years, guys.
> 
> I’ll see you next year.


End file.
